The present invention relates to a cuff connector and, more particularly, to a cuff connector for a folded cuff.
Cufflinks are used to secure French button cuffs and are also an item of jewelry for men. In their simplest form a double, colored silk knot with rubber band is used (nowadays typically made completely from rubber). Cufflinks can be manufactured from a variety of different materials, such as glass, stone, leather, metal, precious metal or combinations of these. Securing of the cufflinks is usually achieved via toggles or reverses based on the design of the front section, which can be folded into position.
Currently, during warm weather or for stylistic reasons, men enjoy folding their cuffs. However, a folded cuff lacks a professional look. Further, the folded cuff may occasionally unfold, causing a nuisance. Regular cufflinks are not able to secure a folded cuff.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that secures a folded cuff.